Antibiotic AX-127B-1 is a relatively new aminoglycoside antibiotic (See allowed claims of commonly assigned, copending U.S. Ser. No. 008,378, filed Feb. 1, 1979).
Chemical modification of other aminoglycoside antibiotics, as with other classes of antibiotics, has been found to improve the activity, either intrinsic or against resistant strains of organisms, or to reduce the toxicity of the parent antibiotics. And, because of the development of aminoglycosideresistant strains and inactivation of the parent antibiotics by R-mediated factors which can develop, the search continues for new entities which are either superior to known aminoglycosides or which provide an alternative therapy when resistant organisms develop.
One such modification, 2'-N-des-.beta.-lysyl antibiotic AX-127B-1 and the 4-N-derivatives thereof, are disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 205,813, filed of even date herewith. The present invention provides further modifications of antibiotic AX-127B-1.